


Give me fuel, give me fire, give me that which I desire!

by skyfallat221b



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hurt Locker (2008)
Genre: Iron Man 3, but whatever it is, i don't know what this is, i'll finish it another time, the hurt locker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfallat221b/pseuds/skyfallat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a ghost from Clint's past comes back to haunt him, he gets a bit shaken up.</p><p>(This builds on the Hurt Locker's common actors Anthony Mackie, Guy Pearce and Jeremy Renner who all play a character in the Marvel Universe).<br/>(Post Avengers, and post-Iron Man 3, somewhere in the beginning of Thor: The Dark World.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me fuel, give me fire, give me that which I desire!

“Hey, Clint, have you seen this las-”

She'd barged into the room, and the only thing she noticed was how Clint had suddenly moved and was fiddling with something.

“Sorry,” she signed, as he put back his hearing aids, and put down the book he was reading. She noticed how he laid it out flatly on the side of his bad, but she didn't think anything of it.

“What do you want?” he asked, as he crossed his arms, and he smiled at her.

“I was just wondering if you'd seen the last stunt Tony pulled with that Mandarin situation,” she stated, as she went to the bed, and pulled up the remote and turned on the television. Clint moved slightly to the side, and as she was reading the titles of the news channel, she noticed he put something away in a drawer. But she didn't comment, there was no reason to ask – Clint had the right to have his own secrets and his own little things.

“No, I've been reading for a little while,” he answered, as he pulled the book back up, looking more serene, and showed her the cover. “His Dark Materials,” he stated, as he taped the cover a couple of times. “I'm at book three, and it's really good. You should take a look at them,” he added, but she just shrugged.

“I don't really read,” Natasha answered. He put down the book, before pushing slightly at the pillows at the foot of the bed.

Natasha crossed her arms, focused on the television.

“Stark could've asked for help, you know,” she added. “Aldrich Killian was a cold hearted bastard, you know,” she continued, as she switched channels, moving to one of SHIELDs own screens, putting up Killian's information on the screen.

“Wait.”

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Clint tense slightly up.

“Can you- can you zoom up on that picture, please?” he asked, and she obeyed, as the picture of Killian went fullscreen. “Shit.”

“What's wrong?” she asked, suddenly feeling her skin crawl. When Clint tensed like that, it was never a good sign.

“That's- that's Matt Thompson.” She frowned, not recognizing the name.

“He was the leader of the EOD team I went undercover on, you know, to join Sam when there was a bit of trouble back then?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“He got blown up, that's why I was allowed on the team.”

“Oh.”

Clint crawled up to the edge of the bed, and pushed himself up.

“He was dead. Or something. How can he be alive?”

“Well, he's not exactly alive anymore. Pepper kind of killed him using one of Stark's suits' arm?” she explained, as he rubbed his eyes.

“It still doesn't explain why he was still alive.”

“I don't know, Clint, just, let's go to SHIELD HQ and debrief on this? There's also something about London and Thor, I don't know. I didn't want to go before I talked to you, and since you weren't answering your phon-”

“It was on normal, and I didn't have my aids in, so I couldn't hear it ring,” Clint defended himself.

But, he did get up, and pulled the remote from her hands, turning off the television. Within a couple of minutes, he'd changed clothes – from a white stained t-shirt and some pyjama pants into some black military pants, and a black SHIELD shirt.

“Let's go,” he stated, as he looked over his shoulder to check that the drawer he'd hidden his glasses in was closed and that Natasha hadn't peeked into it while he'd gone to change.  


End file.
